


Moving On Up

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi is moving into the Kaiba mansion.





	Moving On Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of 50 Days of Pupship: Trying to live together (emphasis on trying)

"You'll have your own room furnished with everything you might need," Kaiba said, showing Jounouchi around the mansion. "Meals are on a schedule, though I'm sure if you can't make it, my cooks will be able to fix you something to eat."

Jounouchi followed him quietly, looking inside each room as Kaiba showed it to him. "You know, I thought we might, like, share a room."

Kaiba froze. "You want to share mine?"

"I mean, that's kinda normal for living together."

"Do you not want a room of your own?"

"No, that's fine! I just thought, you know." Jounouchi shrugged. "Forget it. If you don't want to, don't worry about it."

Kaiba led him down the hall to his room, opening the door for him. "This is mine. If you want to stay here, I won't stop you."

Jounouchi appraised the room. "It's nice. It's very you."

The room was a light shade of blue all over. The bed was Western style, four poster with deep blue curtains surrounding it.

"I renovated it when I took it over," Kaiba said. "It used to be my father's."

"It doesn't look used much."

"I keep things neat."

"Oh boy." Jounouchi shrugged. "I like rooms to be lived in."

"Messy, in other words."

Jounouchi went and sat on the bed, immediately sinking in it. "Oh my god, I've never felt a bed this comfy."

Kaiba smiled slightly. "It is nice."

Jounouchi flopped back on it. "I could get used to this."

"Don't. It's not that big a bed."

"Are you kidding? This is huge! I've never seen one this big."

Kaiba sat primly beside him, barely denting the soft bed. "You're so easily amused."

Jounouchi grinned. "I just love life." He pulled Kaiba down beside him, holding him tight. "Hey. I'm glad to be here."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"This is a big step for me," Kaiba said. "I'm not sure how I feel about it yet."

"Hopefully good."

Kaiba chuckled softly. "Maybe. That's winning out."

Jounouchi smiled. "Good." He kissed Kaiba. "Good."


End file.
